LED (“light emitting diode”) lighting technology is rapidly developing to replace traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting. LED tube lamps are mercury-free in comparison with fluorescent tube lamps that need to be filled with inert gas and mercury. Thus, it is not surprising that LED tube lamps are becoming a highly desired illumination option among different available lighting systems used in homes and workplaces, which used to be dominated by traditional lighting options such as compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs) and fluorescent tube lamps. Benefits of LED tube lamps include improved durability and longevity and far less energy consumption; therefore, when taking into account all factors, they would typically be considered as a cost effective lighting option.
The conventional LED tube lamp has a tube, a circuit board with a light source deposited in the tube lamp and two end cap on two end of the tube lamp. A power source is installed in the end caps and electrically connected to the light source through the circuit board. An appropriate LED driver may be a DC power source, but often the driving signal for the florescent lamp is an AC signal with low frequency and low voltage or an AC signal with high frequency and high voltage. For example, the driving signals for the florescent lamp may not be DC signals and may have significant different frequencies and voltages, and so they often cannot be used to drive the LED only by a rectification circuit.
Accordingly, the prevent disclosure and its embodiments are herein provided.